Insomnia
by Soot
Summary: Chekov has insomnia but is surprised when it works in his favour.


Title: Insomnia

Summary: Chekov has insomnia but is surprised when it works in his favour.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

***

Chekov was having trouble sleeping.

He was experiencing a spout of insomnia that appeared to have no intentions of leaving him to get some well earned sleep. Chekov, despite the fatigue that made his limbs feel that they were attached to a pile of bricks, was restless. He paced, he fidgeted, he'd even started to try to meditate himself to sleep. Chamomile tea had been an epic fail and Chekov didn't much care to allow McCoy to stick needles into him even if the result meant sleep. He wasn't that desperate - yet.

After pacing his quarters for the seventeenth time; Chekov decided to go and see if Sulu was awake. Sulu had been awake on previous occasions and had talked to Pavel until he had slumped against a wall or into a chair and fallen sleep; leaving Chekov looking and feeling more than slightly out of place. Chekov, on these occasions, had managed to get the Asian out of the awkward positions that he had left the conscious world in and get him into bed. As he left his friend's quarters, he would wish him a good night before mouthing 'I lowe you' inaudibly. Chekov had always loved Sulu since the first day he had laid eyes on him, but he wasn't going to risk what they already had in the pursuit of a yes or no answer to his question. It wasn't worth losing Hikaru over.

Chekov glanced once more around his quarters before making his way to Sulu's. Chekov adored the Asians company and could not being himself to wish for any other.

Entering the Asians room, Chekov knew immediately that Sulu was asleep, but still Chekov ventured further into Sulu's quarters. Just to see the Asian sleeping peacefully was enough to replace Chekov's anxiety over his insomnia with a warm fuzzy feeling and a urge to kiss the sleeping mans lips. Chekov loved the moments where all he would do is watch Sulu. Even on the bridge he would steal looks and glances even though doing it when Sulu was asleep was much easier; he didn't have to be subtle about it. He could just sit crossed legged on Sulu's desk (which happened to be the only clean surface in the Asians room) and watch till his heart was content.

He found his insomnia did indeed have it's uses.

Chekov had only been sat watching a short time when he heard Sulu say something. He froze in position dreading Sulu waking up to find him spying on him whilst he slept.

Chekov held his breath and froze in position for several seconds, adrenaline coursing threw his veins and was fighting off the urge to panic and to cut his loses and run. When nothing was said and Sulu hadn't moved, Chekov let out his breath slowly and relaxed his tense muscles. Chekov sighed heavily and decided to take a hint and leave. He slid off the desk and was about to leave when Sulu started to talk again.

"Pavel". Chekov froze in place thinking he had been caught in the act. "Pavel".

"Hikaru - I am so sorry. I svear it vill newer happen again and if you newer speak to me again I completely understand". Chekov said in a state of melt down.

"Pavel". Sulu breathed again.

"I vill not calm down". Chekov nearly shouted.

"Pavel". Sulu moaned affectionately.

"Hikaru?" Chekov frowned. Sulu smiled before moaning again and rolling over onto his other side. It suddenly struck Chekov that he hadn't been caught doing anything, Sulu wasn't awake, he was talking in his sleep.

"I love you too Pasha". Sulu mumbled into his pillow. Chekov stood and watched. He was too stunned for words. Hikaru loved him ... and he didn't even have to say a word to find out. He felt like all his Christmas's had come at once.

Snapping himself back into realty, Chekov left Sulu's quarters quickly. He still didn't want Sulu to wake up and find Chekov gawking at him, but he also now didn't want Sulu to wake up and have to explain himself and his dream (which appeared to be quite passionate by the way he breathed and kept saying his name over and over again) to him. Chekov knew he shouldn't have been there so he couldn't give Sulu any hint that he knew about the dream. He had to be subtle.

Not that subtlety was his strong suit.

Back in his own quarters Chekov flopped down onto his bed and started to smile. His insomnia had come in really handy after all.

End.


End file.
